Why's He Staring?
by YaoiLoversUnite22
Summary: Seimei's friend Soubi has moved into the Aoyagi residence and seems to have an infatuation with Ritsuka.Those violet eyes can't stop following our adorable high schooler.Will Soubi be able to control himself? RitSou,SeiOC,SouSei one-sided.SECOND FANFIC
1. Soubi Enters the Aoyagi World

**Why's He Staring?**

**Soubi Enters The Aoyagi World**

**Summary: **Seimei's friend Soubi has moved into the Aoyagi residence and seems to have an infatuation Ritsuka.Those violet eyes can't stop following our adorable middle schooler.Will Soubi be able to control himself? RitSou,SeiOC,SouSei one-sided.SECOND FANFIC

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Loveless sadly.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, rape, abuse, self-harm and mpreg.

**Author's Note: **This is my second fanfiction…my other one is a SasuNaru but I have writers block for it at the moment. Anyway please enjoy this one everybody. But no flames please…I'm still a beginner.

Writing: "Blah"- Talking

'_blah'_ - thoughts

**Ritsuka's POV:**

School had just let out and I was exhausted. Sighing, I walked down the road loosing myself in my thoughts. Why is it that people say kids have it easy…I don't know about others but I sure as hell don't. My mother is an abusive bitch…at anything I do she either comes swinging a fist or some object in grabbing distance and to add to the abuse I'm getting teased at school. Is it my fault that I don't want to be a man-whore and give up my virginity to just anybody. Kids are loosing their ears left and right and little Ritsuka still has his. Even my best friends Yuiko and Yayoi lost their ears. AND TO EACH OTHER NO LESS! I'm happy for them…but dammit this is pissing me off…almost my entire class has lost their ears and tails.

I tugged on my twitching cat ears as those thoughts ran through my head. '_Dammit…why is this bothering me so much!?'_ I growled and yanked on my ear a little to hard. I yelped and just started muttering every curse that came to mind.

"Seimei still has his ears…and he's not embarrassed…but I'm not fucking Seimei…he can be a celibate prick but I won't be dammit." I grumbled to myself and looked up to notice that I had in fact reached my house. An unfamiliar violet car was in the driveway and it looked kind of cheap. I just brushed it off and went inside. Taking off my shoes I turned and closed the door as quietly as I could not wanting to provoke the bitch that claims to be my mother.

"Ritsuka is that you!?" Seimei called to me. I sighed and shook my head…I have no idea how he does that. "Yeah it's me!" I called back walking towards the living room. Seimei's head popped out from the door's opening. "Guess what Ritsu…I have a surprise for you." He grinned like a Cheshire cat and pulled me into the living room closing and locking the door. I rolled my eyes before turning towards the room and I froze when my eyes locked on to the brightest pair of eyes I've ever seen.

An adult was sitting in our living room. A blonde haired adult with sharp violet eyes. A man without ears. Oh god help me…HE'S GORGEOUS!! I gulped taking in the man's features. He blinked and smiled kindly at me. '_Who is this guy…?'_ Before I could even open my mouth in greeting Seimei came into my line of view.

"Ritsu this is Soubi a good friend of mine. He'll be living here from now on." I blinked taking in this new information. '_Soubi…ok that's his name…wait…LIVING HERE!?!...is Seimei nuts…did he forget psycho woman…speaking of which where is the nutcase?'_ I looked around not seeing her in the room.

"Uh…Seimei…did you talk to mom about this?" I asked slowly. "Yea…she said ok…listen Ritsuka…Soubi here knows about what mom does," my eyes got bigger when he said this, "That's actually one of the reason's why he'll be staying here…the other reason is that we go to the same college and he needs a place to stay because the commute cost too much money for him at the moment." I nodded and glanced at Soubi. He was just sitting there sipping the tea that I just now noticed was on the table.

He smiled at me and placed his tea down, " I'll be making sure that your mother keeps her hands off you Ritsuka-kun." I blushed at the suffix he put at the end of my name. "Ritsuka is just fine Soubi-sama." He chuckled and I noticed he had a deep, kind voice. He turned towards me and held my gaze, "Do I look that old??" he asked jokingly. I quickly shook my head willing my blush to stay down. "No of course not I-" Seimei laughed and I turned to him glaring. "Shut up!!" I yelled tackling him…we rolled around on the floor a few minutes but I got the upper hand seeing as he couldn't stop laughing. I shook him until he stopped and was gasping for air. He looked over at Soubi and grinned. I looked at him confused before looking subtly over my shoulder and I blushed to him staring at us or more specifically my ass. "Enjoying the view Sou??" Seimei asked and I just wanted to smack him for being an idiot.

Soubi grinned before glancing at me and nodding slightly. '_Ok…he's just doing that to tease me cause I'm a kid…but I'll be 13 soon…no…bad Ritsuka…he's just teasing me.'_ I sighed and got off of Seimei helping him up. "Anyway Ritsuka…Soubi's room is the one connected to your bathroom ok?" I nodded and unlocked the door to the living room. "I'm going to go take a bath and do my homework…see you at dinner." I walked out of the room and upstairs closing my bedroom door behind me as I entered. I leaned against the door and sighed before opening my eyes. I gasped seeing my mother in front of me holding a metal bat.

"Okaa-san…" I held my breath as I saw her lift the bat over her head. "Have fun playing with your brother and that blonde twit?" she whispered viciously before bring the bat down onto my head. I fell to my knees, feeling a warm liquid slid down my face. She kicked me in the face and I fell to the floor with a dull thud. She kicked me in my stomach several times and then brought the bat down on my head one more time and everything was going black. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was my brother and Soubi's shoes running into the room.


	2. Embarrassing Recovery

**Why's He Staring?**

**Chapter 2: Embarrassing Recovery**

**Warnings**: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, rape, abuse, self-harm and mpreg.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Loveless.

**Author's Note:** Ritsuka is OOC I know…but this is my story so I'll screw with their behavior as much as I want.

* * *

**Soubi's POV:**

I had just finished bandaging up Ritsuka and was walking downstairs. I heard muffled voices coming from under the floor. Placing the first aid kit on the kitchen table I went towards the utility closet. Approaching it I realized that the muffled voices were screams from Mrs. Aoyagi and Seimei.

As I went down the stairs in the back of the closet the yelling's volume had increased tenfold.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" Seimei voice rang clear through the basement. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM YOU CRAZY BITCH!!" I grabbed Seimei just in time to stop him from strangling the woman. I glared at the woman not sparing any sympathy. Seimei was trembling with rage in my hold but I didn't release him…he would have killed the bitch and I'd have helped but we had to focus on Ritsuka at the moment.

"Seimei…I think Ritsuka may have a concussion…I need you to go to the hospital…talk to a friend of mine they can get you the medication without any trouble." I stated calmly. He turned his venomous gaze toward me, "Why can't you go?!" "I need to stay with Ritsuka…now lets move this conversation away from the unstable…_woman."_ I said the word like it was poison on my tongue.

He glared at her again for good measure before storming up the stairs. I smiled at her in a polite gesture a habit my old teacher had beat into me when it came to women before following my raging friend.

"Now explain exactly why you can't go." Seimei was positively fuming. "I can protect Ritsuka…don't forget who apprehended your mother…if he wakes up soon I need those meds…he'll already be in pain I don't want to add short term memory lose to that." He growled before sighing in defeat. "Who is it I need to ask for and which hospital?" I felt myself grin like a fool for getting my way. "Her name is Chihiro Asukawa…she'll be on the ER floor…just tell her Soubi sent you and tell her you need something for the concussion." He nodded and stormed out of the house.

Shaking my head I went up to Ritsuka's room. I looked down at his face and saw the bruise forming on his pale cheek. I sighed and plopped down on the floor next to his bed. He was such a handsome boy and his beauty was getting covered up by layers of black and blue because of a crazy woman that we can't get rid of.

I absent-mindedly ran my fingers through Ritsuka's hair, which I finally noticed, was caked with blood. '_Fuck,'_ I felt thru his hair and saw him wince in his sleep when my fingers came in contact with the gash. Getting up I ran into the bathroom and filled a bowl I had placed there early with warm water and a cloth and ran back into the room. I started gently washing the blood out of Ritsuka's hair taking care not to tug on the knots caused by the blood. When I did that I remembered that I had left the first aid kit on the kitchen table. Going over to Ritsuka's door I locked it and ran through the bathroom and my adjoining room down to the kitchen.

I stopped when I got to the threshold and glared at what I saw. Not only was the bitch abusive to him but she's also a fucking drunk. She threw the bottle of sake at me and I moved out of the way going over to the table and pushing her out of the way and grabbing the first aid kit. She grabbed my hair in her drunken rage. '_Bitch can't hold her liquor either!'_ I grabbed her hand that was tugging violently at my hair and twisted it into an awkward position till she let go. She screamed in agony as I continued to twist her hand. Feeling how serious that gash on Ritsuka's head was cut me deep for some reason and I wanted to cause her so much pain. So with a sick, twisted pleasure I twisted her hand until I heard the distinct breaking of bones. Tears were leaking out of her eyes and she was begging for me to stop. I sneered and threw her to the ground hearing a dull thud as her head made contact with the kitchen had a dazed look across her face before her eyes rolled to the back of her head from the mixture of liquior and the crack to the skull she got when I threw her down.

I looked down at her for a moment and felt the sides of my lips twitch upward in a satisfied smirk. Turning away from the sight of her sprawled on the floor I made my way back up to Ritsuka's room. Going through the bathroom I walked into his bedroom seeing he was the exact same way I left him. I moved quickly to his side and opened the first aid kit grabbing the bandages and disinfectant spray. "This is going to sting Ritsuka…please bear with it." I whispered softly into his sweet little kitty ear. Pulling away slowly I put the spray bottle over the gash and clicked down, his face scrunched up into one of pain when the bottle's contents made contact with the open wound. I muttered soft apologies as I finished with the spray and secured the bandages around his head.

Sighing I sat down on the floor next to the head of his bed and gazed at his bruising face. _'I'll keep you safe Ritsuka…I'll protect you from everything and everyone who aims to hurt you…I swear on my life.' _I just sat there gazing at his face as time ticked away…it felt like hours when I heard the door slam from downstairs and heard Seimei's quick and thunderous footsteps coming up the stairs and towards Ritsuka's room. The doorknob jiggled and then quick raps at the door. "Soubi it's me open the door." He was obviously keeping his voice down due to Ritsuka's condition because I could still here the suppressed fury that lay behind his words. I stood up silently and quickly tiptoed over to the door unlocking it and pulling it open soundlessly to allow Seimei entrance. He quickly stepped into the room and I resealed it behind him. "Did you get the medicine?" I whispered glancing at Ritsuka's prone figure. "Yeah…took a little while to find the chick but I got it." He held up a paper bag and I quickly took it from him pulling out the pill bottle and reading the instructions.

Seimei went and sat in the place I had recently occupied and stared at Ritsuka's face...I know it must be hard for him to see Ritsuka like this…knowing that he didn't protect him or even get to him quick enough. Sighing I placed the pill bottle on the nightstand and sat in the computer chair. "Have any idea why that woman is knocked out on the kitchen floor?" he asked me his eyes still not leaving Ritsuka's face. I tried to hold back my grin as I replied to him, "I had to get the first aid kit that I had left downstairs after you left…she tried to stop me…so I knocked her down and she passed out after she hit the floor…though she's going to need to get a cast…I may or may not have broke her wrist." All I got was a nod as a response and we were silent for the remainder of the time.

* * *

**Soubi's POV:**

I woke up with a start when I found myself meeting the hard floor. Sitting up quickly I glanced at my surroundings and my eyes were immediately drawn to Ritsuka, _'I must have fallen off the chair.'_ I sent a quick glare at the chair before standing up on my wobbly legs. Walking over to the bed I finally noticed Seimei on the other side of Ritsuka in the bed dozing with a tight yet gentle grip on Ritsuka's twitching hand. _'Wait…twitching...?' _I looked down at his hand again and then quickly to his face to see the telltale signs of rising consciousness on his face. I quickly ran into the bathroom filling the glass on the sink with water and running back into the room just in time to see Ritsuka's eyes flutter open. A strong wave of relief washed over me as I saw those gorgeous violet eyes open. I moved to his side and opened the pills that I had placed on the nightstand pouring two of the white pills into my hand. Ritsuka blinked a few times before his hand shot up to his bandaged head and gripped it tightly in an obvious sign as pain…the grimace kind of gave it away too. I sat on the remaining bit of space on the bed gripping the pills tightly in one hand as I used my other to help Ritsuka into a sitting position…the shifting about must have woken Seimei because he was already sitting up on the other side of Ritsuka assisting him up as well. "Hey little bro…how are you feeling?" Seimei asked in a hushed tone rubbing in tiny circles at the base of Ritsuka's neck.

Ritsuka's eyes shifted from Seimei's concerned face to around his room with an unfocused gaze. "My head is throbbing and the room is spinning." Ritsuka's voice was scratchy and groggy from pain and sleep. "These will take care of that." I took his free hand and placed the two pills into it and then quickly grabbing the water I had placed on the nightstand. His eyes landed on me for the first time since he woke up and as soon as they did a red hue crossed his black and blue cheeks. I smiled at him as he averted his gaze and popped the pills into his mouth…he put his hand out for the glass and I gave it to him before I got up and made my way towards the door. I unlocked the door and was about to open it when I found my hand covered by Seimei's, "Where are you going?" my eyes locked onto his as I gently pulled his hand off of mine and opened the door. "Ritsuka needs to eat something after taking those pills otherwise he'll feel sick." He stared at me for a little longer before nodding and taking his place back at Ritsuka's side.

I cautiously made my way downstairs and looked around the entire first floor. It seems like the bitch had enough brains to get the hell out of the house before we woke up. Walking back to the stairs I called up to Ritsuka and Seimei, "She's not here…you can bring Ritsuka down Seimei!" I heard slow shuffling upstairs as I went into the kitchen. I quickly collected the sake bottles that were scattered on the kitchen floor and threw them into the recycle before looking in the fridge for something to make for breakfast. I heard the stairs creak as Seimei helped Ritsuka down them. I quickly grabbed some eggs, fruit, and orange juice from the fridge planning to keep the meal light just in case Ritsuka couldn't handle the heavy stuff. I looked at the entry way of the kitchen as Seimei and Ritsuka walked in. Ritsuka still looked wobbly on his legs so Seimei placed him on one of the kitchen table's chairs. Grabbing all the necessary bowls, pans, and kitchen utensils I quickly whipped up a light breakfast of eggs, sliced fruit, orange juice and toast. Ritsuka ate ravenously and even managed seconds so I assume his appetite wasn't affected by the events of last night. Sadly, his coordination was because when he made to get up he toppled over after barely placing his full weight on his legs. I quickly got to his side as did Seimei and we both helped him up. I got a slight glimpse of his face and I saw that it was a bright cherry red but with the bruises it looked like his face was a sickly shade of red-violet.

"Soubi could you get Ritsuka to the couch…I can handle the dishes seeing as you cooked." I simply nodded an affirmative and scooped Ritsuka up into my arms which caused his face to take on an even more of a purple tinged hue. "I-I can walk on my own..," he mumbled as I quickly walked into the living room and placed him onto the couch. I smiled at him and scratched behind his cute little kitty ear and I could have sworn that he had started to purr. I picked up the remote and handed it to him as I went to the hallway closet to get a light blanket to keep him warm. I heard the television be turned on and I couldn't help smile as I heard the sounds of the ninja anime that's become popular among adolescent children (A/N: IDK if I mentioned this but I decided to bump up the age group of Ritsuka and everyone else who is technically considered a little kid in the anime and made them 15 or 16 to make Soubi seem like less of a pedo and make it less creepy that majority of Ritsuka's class has lost their virginity/ears/tails.) I walked back into the living room and laid the blanket over Ritsuka's legs and placed a pillow behind his back. Seimei came into the room and crashed on the floor and I took a seat behind Ritsuka and I couldn't help stroking his tail as we all got lost in the mindless dribble of anime.

* * *

**Ritsuka's POV:**

I didn't want to think about how pathetic I looked at the moment or how on the first day of Soubi being here he saw my mother's nasty side. _'She used a bat…a bat of all things…punching and kicking I can handle…but a fucking bat…how could my own mother try to bash my head in.'_ I guess my frustration showed on my face because Soubi had wrapped his arms around my waist to try and comfort me. I felt my face heat up and knew that I must not be a pretty picture because of the bruises scattered on my face so I hid my face. I guess he knew what I was doing because he turned my face toward him, "He Ritsuka…don't hide like that…you're still adorable." he had whispered that so only I would hear and he also smiled at me. This just made my face heat up more. I turned back toward the television and all three of us were lost in the shows for hours.

It was dinnertime when we finally stopped watching…I know this because my mother had just walked in from work. Once she stepped into the room the tension and anger from Soubi and Seimei toward my mother was so thick that I could almost taste it in the air. My mother was a beautiful woman with shoulder length raven hair and dark brown eyes with a fair complexion. But the personality under that pretty façade was hideous beyond compare. "Why hello boys…how was your day?" her eyes went from Soubi and Seimei as she asked that and then they landed on me and shock crossed her face. "Ritsuka!! What happened to you!?" The stunned looks from Seimei and Soubi at her made it clear I should intervene, "I just got into a fight mom…nothing to worry about…what's for dinner?" I smiled the best I could with the stares of disbelief on Soubi and Seimei's faces as they looked at me. "Well I thought we'd have a big dinner of everyone's favorites to welcome Soubi to our home!" she had such a cheery look on her face that I knew it had happened again like it always does, _'She forgot she did this to me.'_ It always happens…she beats the shit out of me and then the next day her memory is wiped clean of the incident altogether. I saw Soubi was about to say something so I gripped his arm tightly and kept smiling, "That sounds great mom…we'll think about which food we'd like you to make and then come and tell you ok?" She gave us a bright smile and flounced into the kitchen.

As soon as she was gone Seimei and Soubi had whirled around to stare at me as if I was crazy. I looked down at my hands, which were quivering and took in a shaky breath, "Don't look at me like that…this is just how mom is…she forgets every incident that happens and I don't think it'd be right to bring it back up and hurt her." I looked over at Seimei to see him grinding his teeth…I knew he wanted to scream and shout that I shouldn't be concerned about my mother and should be more concerned about myself…but I couldn't help it…I can't blame a woman who doesn't remember what she did. I glanced at Soubi and almost recoiled in fear and shock…pure fury was displayed on his face…his knuckles were as white as snow as he clenched them as tightly as possible so all blood flow ceased. I gulped and looked up to see that he was biting his lip so hard the he had broken the skin and blood was trickling down his chin.

I looked away from the both of them and stood up on my unsteady legs, "I'm sorry." I tried to walk away but I was still unstable and Seimei and Soubi both caught me…I couldn't meet their eyes as the both helped me stay stable. I heard Soubi take a deep breath, "If that's how it's going to be then I'll make sure she won't have any other incidents to suppress…because she won't lay a finger on you anymore…I won't allow it." When he spoke that promise I knew it was also a promise from my brother…they were going to protect me from her no matter what…and that just brought me to tears.

* * *

I know it's been forever since I updated but I'm back now with my new baby Setsuna Kurina(laptop) so it'll be much easier to updat now

If any of you see grammar/spelling mistakes please let me know

Also please No flames...I'm still new at this-^^'-


End file.
